Across the nation, both persons and goods are always in need of transportation. Various modes are available to transport persons and goods from one location to another including air, rail, road, water, cable, pipeline and space. A mode of transport is a technological solution that makes use of a particular type of vehicle, infrastructure and operation. The transport of a person or of cargo may involve one mode or several modes, with the latter case being called intermodal or multimodal transport. Each mode has its advantages and disadvantages, and a particular mode will be chosen for a trip on the basis of cost, capability, route, and speed.
For the transport of goods across the United States, the transport is usually accomplished either by rail (freight trains) or highway (tractor trailer). In evaluating which mode of transport to use, the advantages and disadvantages of both must be compared. An advantage for rail transport is that it is capable of high capacity and is energy efficient, while a disadvantage is that it lacks flexibility and is capital intensive. The energy efficiency advantage occurs as a result of the rolling stock, which is fitted with metal wheels, moving with low frictional resistance when compared with road vehicles. Further, power may be provided by a steam engine, diesel engine or electrical transmission. Freight trains in particular can be highly economical, with economy of scale and high energy efficiency. Authorities often encourage the use of cargo rail transport due to its environmental profile.
The energy efficiency has been noted by the Association of American Railroads, which has documented that (with current technology), for every 27 gallons of diesel consumed by trucks to haul one ton of freight, railroads use only seven gallons to reach a similar distance. As part of its “Freight Railroads Go the Distance” campaign, the association notes that in 2007, U.S. railroads moved a ton of freight an average of 436 miles per each gallon of fuel, a 3.1 percent improvement vs. 2006 and an 85.5 percent improvement versus 1980, the AAR said. Railroads continue to take steps to further reduce fuel consumption and air emissions, such as by working with suppliers to develop technologies that reduce locomotive idling, as well as hybrid and gen-set switchers for yards, and other hybrid and fuel-cell locomotives, the association said. Given its dramatic energy efficiency over other modes of transport, it is likely that freight transport via rail will continue to increase for decades to come.
As in any endeavor, there are certain risks and dangers inherent in rail travel. These risks occur both while the train cars are in motion and when they are still. Particularly dangerous situations are created when one or more cars are supposed to be in a stationary position, such as in rail yards, hubs, and other locations. Frequently, one or more cars may be peeled off of a train for short term or long term storage. When the cars are cut from the train, a hand brake is applied (typically via a hand wheel or lever) to engage a brake on the car to prevent unwanted movement of the rail car. In practice, a person engages the hand wheel/lever to apply a torque to a shaft, which in turn engages the brake system. To date, there is no means available for the user to ascertain how much torque has been applied to the shaft, and in turn, to the brake system. All too frequently, too little torque is applied and the rail cars move prematurely and unexpectedly. Many times, the result is a runaway car(s), an event that happens daily. As even an unloaded rail car can weigh in excess of 60,000 pounds (and in excess of 286,000 pounds or more if there are goods in the rail car which is common in cut car(s)), significant damage can be caused to persons, goods, and other rail equipment that is impacted by the runaway cars(s). Unfortunately, impacts with humans occur with regularity and often result in substantial injuries or death. What is needed is an effective means for a user to ascertain how much torque is applied to the shaft/brake system. Another benefit of ascertaining the amount of torque is to prevent a user from applying an unnecessarily high torque wherein such an application of torque may result in injuries to the user through over exertion, etc. or to the brake system itself.